When Two Worlds Collide
by MafiaBitches
Summary: Bella,Dazed at first sight, what happens when she finally meets a mystery person and how will she cope with the baggage that comes along with them? ExB cannon-pairings. AH, OC. Rated M for Lemons&Lang.18&OVER ONLY! R&R PLEASE! Full summary inside.


**A/N Full summary:**

****

Bella, a 23 year old arrives in London for a 6month break after Graduating with a Degree in Design. Her best-friend Emmett and step-sister Alice have decided to go along with her for the ride. Dazed at first sight, what happens when she finally meets a mystery person and how will she cope with the baggage that comes along with them? What happens when her 6months are up? Edward/Bella cannon-pairings. AH, OC. Rated M for Lemons&Lang. 18 AND OVER ONLY! R&R PLEASE!

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns all original Twilight Characters- the story line/plot is ours we love to mess around with them and make them get up to naughty,dirty and damn right sexy things.**

**Please Enjoy and see you at the bottom xoxo**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV  
**  
Wow… I can't believe I'm finally in London. Of-course it wouldn't be as fantastic as it is without my two best friends, Emmett and Alice. They are two of the most stunning people I have ever laid eyes on thus far in my 23 years. Emmett is my big teddy bear and the big brother I always wanted.

He's a pretty big guy in all means of the word compared to me and especially Alice. He is a gigantic 6'3'', but that's one of the many things I love about the big guy. He's my rock and I always feel 100% safe with him, like he's always there to protect me from anything that may be thrown my way. It can also help that he can back up my bodyguard theory with his broad shoulders and his arms chest and abs bulking with defined muscle that he's worked ever so hard to achieve in the 7 years we've spent together. His piercing ocean blue eyes and short, fluffy, brown, curly hair remind me that he's my big softy and always got my back no matter how other people perceive him.

His complete opposite is my step-sister Alice or as Emmett and I call her Ali or Ali-cat. She is my personal burst of energy and constantly reminds me of an energy drink burst from its can, high on crack. Honestly she doesn't seem to just walk places like you're everyday average Joe. No she seems to have her own combination of floating, dancing/prancing and zooming past. I would hate to have to lock her in a padded room in a strait jacket. I would probably come across her bouncing off the walls. I used to think that I was short but Alice is a tiny 5'3'' to my 5'6''. She is my very own fashion crazed drama Queen. One bad word or move towards her relating to fashion in any way she automatically transforms into your worst imaginable she-devil. Unfortunately I had the privilege to witness this wrath last summer when my mom came to visit me at Charlie's, my dad. To this day I will forever be mentally scared out of my wits.

So here we are standing out side of Heathrow airport trying our damn best to unsuccessfully hail down a cab. I turn around only to have locked eyes with the most fierce, emerald, ever-green, crystal eyes known to man (or in my case woman). I took a slight step back so I was able to admire and secretly worship the owner of such beauty. As I did so I saw what only I can ever call my very own personal Adonis. I don't know why but the mere presence of this fine specimen made my body work overdrive and spiral out of my control which I loved and hated at the exact same time.

The utmost response I was experiencing was my heart in overdrive trying to burst through my chest and into his palm and the fantastic tingling sensation erupting between my legs, feeling myself growing wetter by the second. This was quite unexpected, I have never been instantly aroused by anyone at first glance no matter how severe. These combined with the swarm of butterflies in my stomach made my mouth begin to water to the extreme which made me lick my lips in an involuntary seductive manner. With this realisation my nervous habit kicked in and I brought my bottom lip between my teeth slightly.

He seems to be like a male mirror image of myself at the moment, for he is still staring directly at me as I him. He's going to think I'm an absolute freak. I'm sure to have ruined all chances I had with him. Who am I trying to fool with this delusion that has quickly manifested? I never had a chance to start with. Me, the inked up, metal head biker chick (I will admit I'm no ugly duckling) compared to his Adonis that is looking for his Aphrodite.

Daring to take a quick glance at our current surroundings I've noticed that my green-eyed god is finding it difficult to move let alone breathe as it seems that he is being practically mobbed by a bunch of screaming girls by the sounds of it. They are definitely not healthy for my hearing. Then on top of that he has numerous paparazzi shouting at him with what seems like a thousand different flashes all going off together simultaneously. Looks like he pays good money to those burly men he's with since they are doing a great job escorting him to his black Bentley. I swear I have just jizzed a bit at the thought of being with him in the back of that car with him for us to just _be._

I was quickly snapped out of my personal heaven by the sound of someone clicking their fingers that appeared in front of my face. I slowly turn wearing a stunned expression, only to be confronted by a pointed stare coming off in waves from Alice. She seemed to be channelling and expressing a number of emotions. The ones I could establish first hand were; pride, insight, joy, love and praise. All of these were lying underneath her smug expression with her raised eyebrow which had '_I caught you staring red handed and there's nothing you can do about it'_ written all over it. Oh joy you can never keep anything from the annoying devil-pixie, she somehow always seems to have her ways of knowing everything.

I was still standing stunned and then I suddenly hear a booming voice call out, "Hey tuts, can we get a move on. I heard there's supposed to be a good soccer game on cable tonight and I want to catch the highlights then the pixie here wants to hit some bars." I had only just realised Emmett had managed to hail down a cab and loaded our bags in the trunk, just leaving me there standing alone on the sidewalk. He currently owned that dazed look he has that makes him seem that he's miles away in his simplistic mind.

- x - x - x -

_'Oh fuck... that feels so good.' My hands reach down to hold on to whatever was giving me this extreme pleasure. 'Ungh..' My breathing harsh, a thin sheen of sweat coating my body as a crimson flush pools my skin. Propping myself up on my elbows to watch this wonderful act I find a head of copper hair between my legs, 'Oh god. So close'_. _A light stubble covered jaw brushing the bare skin of my inner thighs feeling like heaven._

_'Fuck.. that's it.. right there... yes..yes... I'm.. I'm cumming!' feeling my climax rapidly build..._

What. The. Fuck.

My eyes wide open. Looking around my room I see a jumping blur at the end of my bed. Covering my head with a pillow, groaning in frustration. Throwing the pillow at Alice. Pft she doesn't even stumble off the bed.

"What the hell Alice?" Confused as to why she is still banging a pan with a wooden spoon.

"Hurry up and get your sweet ass in that shower Swan," her hand on her hip, foot tapping as she points toward my bathroom, "If you don't hurry up I will personally see to your wardrobe tonight and fix your hair and make-up" I could slap that smug grin off the stupid pixie.

Throwing back the sheets, I drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom. Shedding my cloths inspecting the artwork that lives on my body like a second skin.**(A/N see bottom for links)** Turning on the water, stepping into the shower and let the water cascade and caress my body.

I exit the bathroom clean and dressed, taking one last look in the full length mirror _looking hot Swan. _Now is the time to grow some balls, put on a brave face and go along with all that's planned or face the wrath of the mega pixie. _Umm I think NOT. _

- x - x - x -

I walked into the first bar, and it was swamped. For a Wednesday night that is. If I was being truly being honest I looked hot. Alice had out done herself this time my outfit rocked. The strapless midnight blue tulip dress I was wearing made my boobs and legs look ace. As for my shoes I thought I had died and floated to heaven; they were black court _Leg Avenue_ pumps trimmed in buckles with a set of handcuffs on the back. It was fantastic and more daring than I usually go with it being so skimpy. It clung so much in the right places there was no room for any sort of underwear or bra so I went without, I was so freaking comfortable.**(A/N see bottom for images)**

I'm standing at the bar with a Slippery Nipple in hand. I'm not sure if it was a figment of my imagination or the alcohol talking but I am sure that was the copper-haired god that has tainted my every thought since the second I saw _him_.

Oh my God! Just kill me now will all that hotness.

Wait... it looks like he's making his way over.

**Ok... now is the time for panic to set in.**

_Oh... Thanks for the boost of confidence._NOT.

**Avert the eyes.**

_Nope not working._

"Hi can I get you another?" he whispered in my ear which shot shivers down my spine and a wave of electricity to my most needed place.

Un-_fucking_ believable.

His voice is of a velvet angel. Somehow he has me stunned into a dazed frenzy. All I could do was give him a faint nod, not trusting my voice whilst I dived into his soul.

That's it. I'm officially dazzled.

- x - x - x -

Mmm… his tongue tastes like honey, heaven and pure man.

I open my eyes and all I can see is this god attached to my face. Phew… glad to know I'm not losing my mind, now back to the job at hand. Our tongues are wild, fighting for dominance with each other. I'm enjoying this too much so I submit and gave him full control over me. I have one hand gripping the back of his toned neck, whilst my other was tangled into his wild hair tugging him closer to my face, which resulted in a deep groan from deep within his pulls me closer to his chest where my hardened nipples rub and push against his thin-shirt covered chest.

God, this has got to be the most hottest kiss of my existence,I can't wait to have his lips, hands and fingers explore every inch of my body. I don't care about that fact that I don't even know his name or he mine. I maybe getting ahead of myself but I don't care. Oh my, the heat generating and emitting from my center could melt ice. He leans into me further trying to get as close as possible. Something hard pushing into my stomach.

Realising it's his erection. my only thoughts are; He's fucking HUGE, built of steal by the feel of it... I wonder if he's pierced...

**EPOV**

I wasn't planning on going out tonight but I didn't fancy my brother/ publicist going out having all the fun without me. Here I am, standing alone hiding near the DJ booth with a bottle of Newcastle Brown in hand. I would actually be on the verge of having a fun induced night if it wasn't for the fact I was trying to avoid the swarms of my usual teenybopper screamers.I was scanning the crowd, trying to plan an easy route to the bar since my beer was running low.

That's when I spotted _her_. The beauty from my nightmares, the beauty from my dreams, the beauty that possesses my every God damn thought of every second of the day since the first moment I first checked her out, when I'd gotten off my flight from JFK. Little does she know it, she owns every part of me.

I'm going over to talk to her. I _need _to talk to her, scratch that I _crave_ to talk to her. God she's so sexy and yet intriguing at the same time.

All of the things I would just _love_ to do to that body….

**Get your mind out of the gutter.**

Let me see if I can or how long I can be a gentleman tonight. As I stalked over I noticed the glass in her hand was almost empty. Perfect. Little did this beauty know that she has just given me a conversation opening. A vibrant blush then flushes across her face and moves down her chest to the top swell of her delicious breasts.

I positioned myself behind her, brushed her hair from her shoulder, placed my lips to the shell of her ear and with a voice that oozed sex I whispered.

"Hi can I get you another".

She turned slowly so that our faces were only a breath away. Those deep chocolate eyes have me drowning and gasping for air. She seems to be momentarily stunned and mute. All I can think is how much I want to fuck her brains out, in so many positions. How fuck hot it would be to have her delicious full plump lips wrapped around the hard length of my cock.

Fuucck... I'm hard at just the thought...

She gives me a vague nod in response as her delicious lip is pulled between her teeth.

Fuck all this over thinking bullshit. I know she wants me. Especially since she was eye fucking me on my way over. I haven't been laid in 3 months and that's a long fucking time to spend alone with the al' hand here. I have never NEEDED (never mind wanted) to fuck a woman so much, as I do this brunette goddess.

At that second I went in for the dive. I wrapped one hand in her long flowing locks and pulled her to me, into a strong, domineering, lustful kiss. Meanwhile my other hand was left to roam and caress her delicate body. I slowly teased it down from her shoulder, down her side brushing along the sides of her soft subtle breast, resting on her slim waist, taking a quick sweep of her back before finally moving back to grab her hip. Scrunching her dress slightly in my hand drawing tight circles with my thumb through the material.

This results in a soft sigh against my lips. I take this as her giving me access to slip my tongue into her mouth and...

The most delicious ._so far._ I think to myself.

After this realisation I didn't give a shit about the prominent, painful, hard on I currently owned. I pulled her closer and grabbed her arse, palming giving a light squeeze. Her pebbled nipples rub against my chest.

She moaned. Fuck!

Her noises were the most arousing sounds. Fucking ever.

I didn't think it was physically possible to get any harder than I was right now. She grips and pulls my hair tighter- I fucking love that shit. She starts to grind her hips to mine and moans louder, fucking my mouth more with her tongue. Realising that her moans of pleasure is her finding how aroused she has me.

Fucking- A!

Holding her closer, hands cupping, caressing and squeezing her tight arse. I bring my lips to her perfect,slender neck. I graze a trail with my teeth followed by my tongue. She starts to pant and make incoherent sounds in my ear; I need a breather before I fucking bend her over this bar and fuck the shit out of her as she screams my name over and over in ecstasy.

I pull away and stare into her soul. Her face is flushed and lips ripe and swollen from our passion.

Clearing my throat. " Um.. I'm Edward by the way..." It's only polite for her to know what name she'll be screaming later. _Isn't it?_ She shakes her head as to clear her thoughts. Still trying to catch her breath her angelic voice rings,

"Oh, um... Hi.. I'm B-Bella. It's finally great to know the name ..." she rushed the last thing she said and suddenly gasped into her hand. I'm intrigued, I wonder _just_ how wet I make her. I hope she's soaked through right now. .

I brushed her hair away from her ear, my voice deep with lust. "I don't know you, but the ideas going through my mind I think only suitable for the two of us to be involved.." I winked shamelessly, with my well-known knicker dropping smile, her knees buckle as she reached out for me. Taking her in my arms, guiding her through the throng of people to the back exit of the club, settling her nicely alongside me in the back of my car, before I asked James (my driver) to take us back to my hotel in Covent Garden.

Not once did she try to resist me. As soon as we were on the road she placed her luscious lips on mine once more, tightly straddling me. Our tongues moving and working together. She moans breathlessly as she starts to grind against me, giving us both a taste of the much needed friction we desire.  
I don't think my dick can take any more of this, it feels like he's actually begging me to seethe him in her warm, soft centre.

Nodding to Marcus on the door with a smug grin as I lead an angel to the elevator. We grope and steal kisses from each other as we wait to reach the penthouse suite. One we finally arrive, I have her pressed up against the wall in a heated make-out, her hands roaming and unbuttoning my shirt, feeling my chest and abs.

...

* * *

**A/N Really hoped you enjoyed what you have read so far. So review please! Let us know what you did or didn't like.**

**Suggestions of what you'd like to see are always welcome and we'll try and add/ squeeze them in and around the ideas we already have planned out for this story.**

**Images for this story will be posted on our profile as well as chapter posts. remove the spaces.**

This Chapter:- Bella's tattoos 2. bp. blogspot. com/_ZH5sp1oAsA4/SHr1PKOh8WI/AAAAAAAAFFI/K1tcWgqSIn0/s400/Tattoo+Sexy+Girls21. jpg

** lh3. ggpht. com/_JsEf0w6uD9w/SkVGAel0X1I/AAAAAAAAAFI/oKNXFuTC0JE/sexy-oriental-girl-dragon-body-tattoo-art. jpg**

** tattoodesignspictures. com/images/shooting-star-tattoo-1. jpg**

** askalexia. com/wp-content/uploads/2009/06/Tattoo-socks-thigh-high-355x450. jpg**

** allthingscupcake. com/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/cupcake-foot-tattoo-364x400. jpg**

** offbeatink. com/wp-content/uploads/2008/08/hip-tattoo. jpg**

**Bella's outfit polyvore. com/cgi/img-thing?. out=jpg&size=l&tid=15041814**

** attitudeclothing. co. uk/productimages/12665947210. jpg  
**


End file.
